<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yamper is a Good Boy by Negira1239</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561709">Yamper is a Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239'>Negira1239</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yamper is a good boi, Yamper is a good boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamper is a good boy. He loves belly rubs, neck scritches, and pats.</p><p>Also Gou is a nervous boy around Satoshi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yamper is a Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yamper is a good boy in the anime, so he's a good boy here too. </p><p>Also, I have some bigger projects in the works as of right now, so sorry if you were expecting another upload of a previous series. This idea came into my mind and I low key love spamming Yamper is a good boy. So yeah.... Let's begin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">Yamper is a good boy. He’s such a good boy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The puppy Pokémon woke up beside his trainer that morning with a big smile. It was days like these that his trainer, Koharu, would wake up with the best morning hugs and snuggles! It excited him so much that he barked his trainer how excited he was!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">What was he talking about? Every day is like that!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yamper,” Koharu sighed as she turned over to face the electric type Pokémon. “Good morning...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The dog quickly pounced forward and gave the trainer a big lick at her face. The girl chuckled as her ticklish nose made her jolt backwards.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“That tickles!” She giggles as she wrapped her arms around the yellow dog. “Yamper!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper excitedly looked to his dedicated trainer and gave her a smile that revealed his canine teeth. A small round of saliva was ready to come off his hanging tongue. The puppy Pokémon gave a warm smile as he could feel the girl move her hand so that she can give him the best scratches.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">And those were the best scratches! Yamper closed his eyes in bliss as he could feel Koharu lightly rubbing her delicate fingers in between the mane of his fur and his head; neck scratches were the best!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Who loves neck scritches?” She asked in her exaggerated voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper barked in agreement as he started to kick his right hind leg in the air; an enjoyable muscle reflex that sends pleasure and euphoria throughout the system.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Who’s a good boy?” She smiled as she gave him the last of the scratches her fingers could offer (before she got up of course).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper was a good boy. He’s such a good boy.</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Good morning Gou,” Koharu greeted. “Where’s Satoshi?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The morning started like every other morning. Mr.Mime had cooked a large variety of food for them, spreading the variety of the platters in an almost buffet like style. Gou, who had just come down stairs from the room he shared with Satoshi, sighed loudly as he dragged his feet to the table. Raboot followed behind him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper, being the good boy he is, ran up to Mr. Mime and ran in a circle around the amazing cook. He gave a good morning bark, a thank you bark, and a “looks good” bark. Mr. Mime smiled and replied a you’re welcome to the pupper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Satoshi‘s in the bathroom getting ready,” Gou replied as he walked over to the food selection.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu walked over to the Poké feed and scooped out the appropriate contents for Yamper. She also snagged some sausages from the platter and stuck them on top.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yamper!” She called. “Food!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The puppy Pokémon had just finished greeting Raboot at that point, asking him how his sleep was last night. The rabbit Pokémon was now giving actual replies at this point, sharing with the pupper that it was “all right.” That was two words more than usual!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper jogged over to the food bowl and started eating to his heart’s content. The puppy Pokémon smiled when he saw the best thing in the world sitting on top of his bowl- sausages!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“So what are you going to do today?” Gou asked how long time friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I have to study,” she replied. “My finals are next week for my class.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper bit into a sausage chunk on the top of the bowl and smiled even more. The sausage was warm and toasty!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Why don’t you join me and Satoshi today?” Gou offered. “We’re gonna go to the new battle cafe that just opened up!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Battle cafe?” She asked. “What is that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“It’s a new restaurant that started in Galar,” he explained. He brought out his Rotom phone and showed her the website of the store’s grand opening. “If you battle in the cafe, you get a free drink. But you can also buy some delicious deserts from Galar too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hmm,” she deducted. The girl looked at the website, and then at Gou’s expression. The boy’s somewhat unawake and flat expression quickly turned into a panic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“W-what are you-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“This is for Satoshi huh?” She cut him off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Nu-uh!” He denied, red slowly flushing across his face. “I just saw that the grand opening was today and-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You don’t like battling as much as Satoshi,” she pointed out. “Plus, you’re not the type of person to openly go out and eat deserts.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Gou replies with disbelief, “what are you talking about? I love eating deserts!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu crosses her arms and gave the boy a chance to defend himself. “Name a desert that you usually get then.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Umm...” Gou thought about it. What did he usually get? “I usually get ice cream...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Nope,” she denied. “You’re lactose intolerant, remember? You always get tummy aches whenever we got ice cream as kids. That’s why you switched to fruit tarts.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Fine...” Gou sighed. He gave the girl in front of him and Mr. Mime a look. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">She and Mr. Mime looked at each other, giving each other an expression of “let’s see what this is.” They both looked at Gou, and nodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I...” Gou’s voice lowered the same amount his face turned more red- and his face was as red as a tomato. He muttered, “I wanted to take Satoshi there... so I can _______ __ ________ __ __.•</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">She could actually make out what he’s saying thanks to the numerous years of her learning how to read his lips. She silently chuckled to Mr. Mime as Gou was distracted with the thoughts flooding his mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What was that?” She asked for clarification. She really didn’t, but Koharu simply wanted to tease him. Even Raboot was joining in on the fun, actually raising his left ear up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I want to confess my feelings to him okay...” he whispered louder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What was that?” She asked, cupping her ear with her hand. “I couldn’t hear you over Yamper’s chewing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper looked up after hearing his name. He blinked and looked at his trainer with bright eyes and with an open smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Aughhh!” He sighed. “I want to tell Satoshi I like him! There!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu squatted down and gave her electric puppy a small head pat and offered him an extra half of a sausage she was gonna eat from her plate. The dog chewed it up like it was nothing, and continued eating his food.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I could hear you the first time,” she admitted, earning an irritated but flustered look from Gou. “But why did you need me to come?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“It-it’s because I need help!” Gou exclaimed. “I’m really nervous about this and I don’t want to screw it up!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“No biggie,” she said as she could recall Gou’s numerous past attempts of him confessing to Satoshi. At the lab garden, on a boat, in the dorm room- there were so many places and attempts but every time Gou ended up mute and silent. “You’re really bad at confessing.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“S-shut up,” Gou hiccuped. “You’re not that good at it either!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I know how to share my feelings,” she said as she started giving Yamper another neck pat. The dog started panting and barked happily at the sudden neck scratches. “Isn’t that right Yamper? I know how to share my feelings! I love you so much!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper excited barked back and gave his trainer several licks on her hands. The dog then nuzzled his head and ears under her soft hands and gave a nod.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“See!” She pointed out to Gou. “Yamper loves me back too!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“That’s not the same!” Gou frustratedly said as he sat back down at the table, his plate filled with the amount of food he normally eats.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What’s not the same?” Satoshi asked as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Pikachu jumped down from Satoshi’s shoulders and greeted the other Pokémon in the kitchen. Yamper turned around and ran towards his electric type friend, giving him numerous hugs and kisses!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“N-nothing!” Gou said as he immediately grabbed his fork and started shoving a potato down his throat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">She rolled her eyes as she stood up. “Gou was just talking about the new battle cafe next to the port.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Battle cafe?!?!” Satoshi dove down to the seat next to Gou, who immediately choked on the potato he shoved down his mouth. The boy pounded his fist on his chest a few times so that he could cough it out of his lungs and make it go down his esophagus. (Also, he’s not eating a whole potato. That’ll be weird.)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I-it just opened!” Gou’s said in his hoarse voice. After slightly choking on a potato piece, he grabbed his glass of juice that Mr. Mime had filled up for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“We should go together!” Satoshi suggested.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Gou did a spit take with the juice he just drank. But because Mr.Mime didn’t actually pour any juice inside, he mimed pouring in juice from a pitcher, no liquids actually came out of Gou’s mouth. Instead, he gave a big blow of air into his closed fist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu and Mr. Mime laughed as silently as they could, mentally giving each other a high five.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Can I tag along with Yamper?” She asked, giving her puppy Pokémon a pat. The dog barked back a response, most likely a response that illicit his wanting to tag along.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yeah let’s go!” Satoshi cheered as he got up from his seat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu picked up the empty food bowl and noticed that the dog had eaten everything inside. He even ate all the berries she added in!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper is a good boy. He’s such a good boy.</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The battle cafe itself was located on the first floor of a building complex. Thanks to Gou’s persistence of going early, they were one of the first few people in line for the grand opening.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper happily barked as he ran around his trainer chasing the electric mouse Pokémon. The last time Yamper was allowed to go out was the Pokémon Orientation Camp Professor Sakuragi had set up for the kids. The electric puppy Pokémon was taking all of the fresh air he can!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Next,” the employee excused them in. The three trainers and their Pokémon walked inside and were seated at a table for the six of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The Battle Cafe functioned like a normal restaurant. The only difference was that you could battle the owner and he’ll give you a free desert. With this in mind, Satoshi eagerly went to battle them, leaving Gou alone with Koharu with their Pokémon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Gou sighed as he skimmed over the menu. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You should get the fruit tart remember,” Koharu said as she read over the menu. “Oooo this fruit roll cake sounds good.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Not that Koharu,” Gou looked over to Satoshi, who was now waiting behind a velvet rope line before entering the battle ground. “Satoshi. I don’t know what to say in front of him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I don’t get how you got so nervous in front of him,” she admitted. “You and Satoshi became inseparable and now you can’t even say three cohesive words in front of him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper barked in agreement, earning him some good back rubs from Koharu. Even Raboot scoffed as he sat patiently at his own chair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Not you too Raboot...” Gou rested his head on the table, slowly weeping in his own sadness. “I just don’t want to mess things up.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu looked over to her useless friend and sighed loudly. “Gou. Just be yourself. Satoshi likes people who are honest with him. He’ll come around.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Speaking of coming around,” a female waiter with purple hair tied in some sort of intricate braid popped up at their table, “here I am found! Welcome to the Battle Cafe! What may I get for your order?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu listed the item she wanted, as well as some food for Yamper. Gou did the same for him and Raboot, and informed them that Satoshi and his Pikachu were in the battle room. The waiter nodded and took their order, leaving promptly after excusing herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">She came back a few minutes later, carrying four different plates of desserts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper sat patiently, panting and waiting for Koharu to put the food in front of him. He looked over, and saw that she had ordered him a peanut butter filled pastry with whipped cream on top! The puppy Pokémon looked at the precious plate with big, gleaming eyes as Koharu set the plate in front of him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Let me get this over your mane,” she said, tying a baby bib around his neck. “There you go. Dig in Yamper!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The puppy Pokémon gave one lick to the whipped cream on top and he already sank in heaven. The cream coated his entire tongue as he ate several laps of whip; the sweet and vanilla flavors coating his mouth with cool, foamy cream. This was to die for.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu chuckled as she ate her first cut of her roll cake. The strawberry was super sweet in the inside, and it was merging well with the oran berry abstract. She looked over to her Pokémon and saw the happy, proud, smiling face of her Pokémon, and gave her own smile as well.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper was a good boy. He’s such a good boy.</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I did it Gou!” Satoshi ran back to the table with Pikachu, jumping into his seat next to Gou. “I won!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Gou flustered up as he realized Satoshi wrapped his arm around his back. He quickly muttered a congrats before he ate another piece of his fruit tart.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What did you win?” Koharu asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I got a big boy Sunday!” Satoshi said as he saw two employees holding a tray containing a bowl with 8 cups of vanilla ice cream, 4 bananas, several strawberries, sprinkled, and caramel drizzle. The two employees dropped the heavy bowl in front of Satoshi and made sure to give him six bowls and spoons. They quickly excused themselves and ran back into the kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh my Arceus Satoshi!” Koharu saw the pile of ice cream was neatly up to Pikachu’s red cheeks in height. “How are you gonna finish all that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“As quickly as I can!” Satoshi said before grabbing a spoon for him and Pikachu.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Save some for us,” Koharu said as she started scooping out two small portions for her and Yamper. Gou did the same with him and Raboot, leaving a bit over half of the sundae remaining. Satoshi and Pikachu dug in and regretted nothing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper was about to engage with the peanut butter part of the pastry, but saw Koharu’s hand featuring him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Do you want some ice cream with that?” She asked the dog.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper’s eyes glistened once again at the sight of the white ice cream. She did a single scoop over the peanut butter, and Yamper dug into the food.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Eat slowly Yamper,” she warned him. “You’re gonna get a brain freeze!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The dog did slow down to eating; he started doing period bites of the ice cream and simply licked the peanut butter underneath so that his brain could process it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu noticed the strategy Yamper was doing, and commended him for his intelligence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Good job!” She praised him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper is a good boy. He’s such a good boy.</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">About half an hour later, an orange mist started coming out of the air conditioning units and vents. Everyone was hit with this strange mist, and started falling asleep on the ground. Even the employees were feeling the effects as they all slowly slumped to the ground asleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper noticed that Satoshi and Pikachu were first to sleep. Then it was Koharu and Gou, along with Raboot and him. He tried to stay away, swaying his balance on his seat before falling asleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Operation sleep powder was a success!” An employee said as she employed her gas mask hooked with oxygen tanks. She undid her hair, revealing a bright purple, long hair that curved like the crescent moon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Another employee, male this time, took his hat off. He had a mixture of dark blue and light purple hair split by a middle part. “Thanks to the Vileplume outside, we can steal all the Pokémon in this restaurant.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Less yapping more catching!” Another employee took off their disguise, revealing a Meowth holding a bag.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Wobbuffet!” The Pokémoncheered. The four of them started to go around the restaurant and started collecting Pokéballs from all the trainers’ pockets. For Pokémon that were out and about, the two villains carried and pulled them to the outdoor battle field, where a giant net was laced on the ground.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">About forty minutes later, most of the Pokémon were stolen and stored in special units. The only Pokémon they haven’t grabbed was the Pokémon on the other side of the restaurant.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh ho!” Meowth cheered as he looked to see three asleep, familiar faces. “Look who we have here!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“The twerps!” Jessie, the female robber, called. “We can take their Pikachu!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“We can also grab this one too!” James said as he picked up Raboot.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Wobbuffet!” The Pokémoncheered as it lifted Yamper off his seat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Unfortunately, Yamper’s bib got caught with the plate of peanut butter pastry it was eating, and it lifted the plate up. The dish fell off the small chair and it landed on the ground, crashing and making a loud noise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper started to jump back into reality as Team Rocket realized that they screwed up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Wh-what the?” Koharu started to wake up from her short slumber. She rubbed her eyes and saw that Yamper was on the ground, waking up from his nap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Team Rocket ditched the electric puppy Pokémon and immediately left the facility. They jumped into their hot air ballon and started elevating in height. The net ends started pulling up from the ballon, and it started lifting up all the Pokémon they stole.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu rubbed her eyes and looked around the area. Everyone was asleep, and the area was dead silent. No Pokémon were around, and all the staff were on the floor sleeping.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper jumped to his trainer and barked at her to stand up. He picked up the scent of the Wobbuffet that lifted him up and started letting his trainer know where to go.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yamper?” She asked. She continued looking around, confirming that she was the only one awake with the puppy Pokémon. “Where is all the Pokémon?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The electric type dog barked once again and ran towards the exit that Team Rocket used. Afraid to fall behind, she smacked Gou’s arm and Satoshi’s hand before running after her dog. She figured that if something were to have happened, the best thing she could do is wake them up beforehand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu pushed the exit doors opened and walked out to the outdoor battle ground. The area was barren except for the grass that had formed over the battlefield.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper barked loudly looking up, and Koharu followed. She spotted the Meowth themed hot air balloon and saw the giant net of Pokémon being carried outside. They were all asleep, but slowly being elevated off the ground.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Stop!” The girl shouted as she and Yamper started to run after Team Rocket. “You won’t get away with this!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh boo who,” Jessie sighed as the Team Rocket balloon rose higher in the skies. “Twerps like you will never be able to catch us.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Fed up, Koharu commanded her Pokémon. “Yamper use discharge!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The dog barked and released a powerful wave of electricity to the balloon. Unfortunately, Wobbuffet jumped and used mirror coat, reflecting the damage back. The discharge collected into a single beam of energy and sent the dog flying.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu opened her arms as Yamper flew into her chest. The electric puppy Pokémon whimpered as he flew with so much force, his owner fell backwards on the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">At that moment, Koharu realized how serious the situation was. As she sat up with the injured Yamper in her chest, she was beginning to realize that the Team Rocket that was usually so easy to get rid of was actually really hard if you didn’t have Satoshi or Gou. She was by herself with her Pokémon; almost fifty feet away in distance and thirty feet in height.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“They’re getting away...” Koharu said sadly, at the verge of tears. She looked over to the now awakening pile of Pokémon all trapped in the flying net. “I-I’m so sorry....”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper had never seen such a sad expression on his owner. Never before had she been so sad and miserable that tears had fallen down her face. The dog Pokémon looked up and felt teardrops on his nose; the water dripping down into his fluffy fur mane.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yamper...” she hugged the puppy Pokémon tightly at her chest. “Please forgive me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The dog refused to accept this as an answer. He refused to admit that they lost, and was willing to try again. He barked loudly at the escaping Team Rocket and wiggled his way out of Koharu’s hold. With the remaining strength he had, he tried to run after them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“They’re too high up Yamper,” she said as she stood up from her spot. “It’s no use.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper continued barking. He continued running after them. They were now reaching higher altitudes, going over four story buildings and large trees. Yamper continued to chase them down the alley, following them as best as he could.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“It seems like we have a lackey following us,” Meowth said as he zoomed in with his Rotom phone camera. “What should we do?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Let’s use the gacha!” Jessie said as she raised her arm. The Pelliper dropped the vending machine down from the skies into the hot air balloon. James stuck Meowth into there and only one Poké ball came out. The members sighed as they threw the Poké ball up, and met their new team member: Skarmory.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Skarmory use steel wing!” She said, reading off the paper provided with the Pokéball.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Skarmory dove down to Yamper’s height and rammed the poor puppy to the ground with steel wing. The puppy Pokémon was in pain, but it brushed it off and continued running after them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yamper please!” Koharu ran after the puppy. “Please stop!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The puppy barked back a response and continued running, ignoring Koharu’s requests.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“He’s saying that he’s gonna stop us,” Meowth translated. “What should we do Jessie?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“We do what we do to win!” Jessie looked back down at the Skarmory. “Use dark pulse!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The Skarmory charged up a powerful dark pulse in its mouth and launched it immediately at the opposing Yamper and his trainer. Before the dark beam could hit, Koharu was able to catch up to Yamper and tackled the puppy over. The beam fired over them, making them unharmed from the attack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper barked at his trainer to let go. He wanted to chase after them still. They were getting away, and if he ran faster, he could catch up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“It’s no use,” Koharu cried, tears coming from her clinging eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper than began to realize that Koharu was crying not from sadness, but because she got hurt. He looked over and saw that Koharu had scraped both knees when tackling Yamper out of the way. There was some blood that was coming out from her legs, and it was staining her white school uniform she would always wear every day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">For once, Yamper began to realize how sad he made his trainer feel. He never learned how sad people could be; he never saw it. Most of the time, things just went their way and everyone was happy. Sure, there was some stressful events, like Gengar, but it quickly cleared up and everything was fine after.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">But this event felt like eternity and Yamper could tell by the blood coming out of her knees that everything wasn’t fine. He could tell that he screwed up, and that this was all his fault.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The dog looked over to see that Team Rocket was still in permissible view. It would take him a while to reach them but he could reach them. But he was determined that he wouldn’t reach them alone. Yamper began tugging at his trainer’s sleeve, urging the girl to get up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu looked up from her tear filled eyes and saw Yamper tugging her up. The dog growled and pulled with his remaining energy, using whatever he had left to keep moving forward.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You...” Koharu muttered. “You think it’s not over?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper replied with a nod and barked. It then looked over to the Team Rocket balloon and barked at them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Are you sure...?” Koharu asked. “They’re pretty far.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper replies with a furious nod of approval.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“If you’re not giving up,” Koharu slowly eased her way up. “Then-“ she almost tumbled but Yamper dove below her quick enough so that she would partially land on him than the floor. “T-then I cant give up either!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu slowly stood up and felt her legs vibrating with pain, specifically, the area below her knees. They were scraped, dirtied, and bloody. But if Yamper thinks they can catch up, then they can catch up. She took her first step and continued, starting as a slow walk and then it continued to a mild jog.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper barked and ran after her, immediately catching up to her and continued to trot along.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu didn’t really understand how they could catch up. She knew that her legs would give up as soon as they stop or hit another road block, but something in her told her that Yamper trusted her; Yamper knew what it was doing. She gave all her faith in her Pokémon at that moment, urging it to go first.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Use spark to catch up!” She urged. “Hurry!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper flowed with electricity and started sprinting. Soon, a layer of light and sparks enveloped the dog. Yamper barked louder and louder as he ran faster and faster.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Looks who back!” James warned the group.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh Skarmory~!” Jessie called. “Use steel wing!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The Skarmory dove down again and aimed at the approaching dog with its steel coated wings. They both lead on together in a collision; Yamper tackling head on and Skarmory with its steel wings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The impact made them both stay in place, making this a battle of strengths. Skarmory, being the flying steel type with almost full health, was slowly winning against the damaged, slow, and small Yamper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper urges forward regardless of the opponent’s increasing odds. The Pokémon knew that Koharu was cheering him on from the back, and he knew he couldn’t let her down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">And that’s why he’s such a good boy, wasn’t he?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper slowly started to emulate a blue light around itself. It captured the entire Pokémon, covering its whole body and head in the process. And slowly, this was changing the Pokémon .</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu caught up in time to see the blue high happening. It was a giant sphere of power coming from Yamper, and it was so bright and powerful it made her stop in her tracks. She fell down again, wincing from the pain in her knees as she watched her puppet become bigger and taller.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The light stopped and it revealed a bigger dog underneath. The dog was lean, taller, muscular, and it wad long. It had yellow, white, and black stripes through the body, its legs in black and its tail a mix of a yellow and black creating a lightning rod. Koharu realize what was going on and marveled at the sight of evolution.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Yamper- sorry, Boltund, forced forward and broke the lock between it and Skarmory. Skarmory landed on the ground with a thud, the first time it got attacked that whole time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund howled for the first time, and ran forward. It left its trainer and Skarmory behind, but it ran after the Team Rocket balloon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Incoming at 6 o’ clock!” Meowth warned the group. “That little Yamper evolved!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“What?!?!” Both James and Jessie looked over the dice and saw that now, Boltund was approaching them- and it was fast too. Really fast.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund ignited another spark attack, and started running even faster. It even ran onto the walls of the nearby buildings and used that as a stepping stone to get up to the roofs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Skarmory do something!” Jessie commanded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The steel Pokémon appeared beside the running Boltund and tried to dive in and swoop the Pokémon using brave bird. However, Boltund was fast enough to dodge and it tackled the Skarmory into the sky.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund then ran towards the hot air balloon and used its newly learned move, thunder fang, and bit the rope connecting the Pokémon and the balloon. The Pokémon all fell to the ground, but they were all still safe as they only dropped at most fifteen feet off the ground.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You twerp!” Jessie cured as she saw the Pokémon below them scramble around. “Skarmory use dark pulse!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Skarmory aimed its dark pulse at Boltund and fired, using its last bit of energy for this attack. The electric dog Pokémon used spark and ran behind the firing Pokémon. He tackled the mouth of the Pokémon, making the bird fire it’s dark pulse at the skies- specifically, the balloon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The balloon portion ripped a hole, causing instability and damage to the overall transportation. Team Rocket blasted off again, flying into the skies until they disappeared out of their sight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund landed softly on the ground and greeted Raboot and Pikachu there. Both Pokémon were surprised to see their small, corgi friend become a big, strong, blood-hound/ husky based friend. They congratulated the Pokémon on its evolution and thanked him for saving them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yamper!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund turned around to the sound of its previous name and looked over to see Koharu. She was panting and breathing heavily. Her white school uniform was now torn and stained red on the bottom. Her knees were scraped and bloodied and her hair was now frizzy too. But something else caught his attention, and it was her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu has those eyes of realization once again. She was learning and remembering and processing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“...Is that you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund ran forward and almost tackled her to the ground. But she fell on her knees again, and winced the pain as Boltund was now at her face level. He gave her some big licks, assuring her that he was fine, they were fine, everything was was fine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu wrapped her arms around her dog as more people were showing up to the scene. Everyone from the battle cafe was now showing up and reclaiming their Pokémon. Even the employees showed up and they returned everyone back into their Pokéballs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Koharu!” You called as he and Satoshi ran over. “Are you alright?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu turned around, revealing her crying face and Boltund to the boys. “We’re fine!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Woah!” Gou brought out his Pokédex. “Who’s that!?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Boltund, the dog Pokémon. Electric type, the evolution of Yamper. It sends electricity through its legs to boost their strength. Running at top speed, it easily breaks 50 miles per hour.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“That so cool!” Satoshi ran around and admired the new Pokémon. “Yamper evolved!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Pika pii!” Pikachu called.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Pikachu!” Setoshi turned around and jumped at his Pokémon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Raboot!” Gou ran forward, enveloping his bunny with a tight hug. The rabbit could hardly breath, but it really loved Gou’s hugs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Koharu gave Boltund some neck scratches, making the electric dog smile and happy once again. “Thank you Boltund. You- you believed me despite everything that happened. Thank you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund is a good boy. He’s such a good boy.</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">After filing the report to Officer Jenny, getting the Pokémon to the Pokémon Center, and getting a Koharu treated, the three returned to the lab and found Professor Sakuragi finishing up for the day. He had just finished submitting something and was now packing up his things to go home while another file was uploading.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Welcome home kids,” he said, looking up to the three walking in. “How was the- Koharu!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">His daughter’s school uniform was torn on the bottom, and both legs had band aids and casts over them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“W-what happened?” Sakuragi asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Then, Boltund ran forward and tackled the Professor in a hug, licking his face until his glasses came off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“And who’s this?” He put his glasses back on and realized who it was. “Yamper? You evolved!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund barked back happily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“It was so cool!” Satoshi described. “Team Rocket made everyone fall asleep and they stole everyone’s Pokémon and ran! But Koharu and Yamper went <em>voosh</em> and then Yamper evolved and it went <em>yeeesh</em> and then-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Koharu?” Her father looked over to her. “You and Boltund saved everyone?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“We did,” Koharu smiled, “we really did!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund earned some more scritches and pats from both the professor and his daughter that night. He was also fed special treats as well! And to top of off, Koharu let him sleep on the bed with her, and he took an entire side! He snuggled next to the girl and closed his eyes, allowing the girl to wrap her arms around the electric type dog before going to sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Boltund is a really good boi. He’s a heckin’ good boi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few notes: for those thinking that Satoshi and Gou would have a bigger role, this work is meant to compliment Yamper, because he's a good boy. I should probably add on there that it's a mention but nah. I'm lazy.</p><p>Also, with all the protesting things going on, I hope everyone stays safe, healthy, and I hope we can see some actual progressive resolution going on with BLM. But some people in America aren't ready to accept those ideals and morals, and it sucks. Welp. Hopefully this or other works from other amazing writers can help distract y'all from the hardships in real life. I know I'm trying to.</p><p>One more thing: Twilight Wings ep 5 is so good. Whimsicott deserves a raise. </p><p>Going back to this fic, I thought Skarmory could learn hyper beam at one point? Because in the anime they said it could? Welp. I was wrong and I switched it to Dark Pulse. Also, I didn't realize this but Yamper has base 26 speed and when it evolves, Boltund has like 109 or 119 base speed (basically, almost +100). That's insane.</p><p>Okay I'm done ranting. Have a nice day! Follow me on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>